Sonamy Hero
by CatX3
Summary: A songfic to "Hero" by Skillet. Awesome song, slight SONAMY...enjoy ;3


**OH GOSH! All my Sonamy fans must think I abandoned them! :o not to worry! I've just been super busy and...obsessed with other games is all. ;) Not as lovey - mushy as I usually am with these two, but, there's still Sonamy (of course). SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BELONGS TO SEGA...not me. ENJOY**

People ran screaming. Debries fell all around. New York was in ruins. Sonic the Hedgehog gestured towards the tall building infront of him and his friends. "Lets go!" They climbed up the long wall and readied themselves for battle.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

"It's about time you got here..." Dr. Eggman smirked from his robotic throne. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze stood below him. He sat atop a mount of defeated robots, gaurded by countless upgraded badniks. "It looks like you've been busy, eh Doctor?" Shadow crossed his arms. "Thank you for noticing Shadow." He chuckled. "Now it's time for you to witness the end..."

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

"You say that everytime, Eggman." Knuckles pounded his fists together. Eggman raised his index finger and slammed it down onto the big red button infront of him. A see-through force field with a greenish tint appeared around him and his robot army. He waved tauntingly at them. "Try to get me now." Knuckles ran up to it and punched it. No effect. He looked behind him. "Tails?" He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off my Eggman.

"I call this the Sonic Force Field. No living, breathing life form can break through it except you, Sonic." "Why exactly is that, Egghead?" "As you have noticed, I have entirely rebuilt my Robot Army! Go ahead, try this out!" He thrust his hand forward and a single robot walked toward them. Silver chuckled at it. He walked forward, balled his fists and punched. The robot had no damage done to it, and it kept walking forward.

_I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

Amy leaped forward and took out her hammer. She swung at it and the robot grabbed hold of it. It took hold of her arm and Silver's. He swung them around and hit them to the floor. "What the..." Amy looked up. Sonic gritted his teeth and spin dashed the robot. It broke into pieces once he made contact with it.

_Someone save me from this hate_

He helped Amy and Silver up. "So, only I can beat up all this stuff? That wasn't very smart Eggy." Eggman's face darkened. "That's what you think." He shoved his arm forward and a fire-canon shot at the blue hedgehog. Suprised, He scooped up the chaos emerald next to him and yelled. When the fire disappeared, Sonic and the emerald were gone.

Everyone gasped. "No!" Amy ran forward and swung her hammer at he force field multiply times. "Come out and let me kill you!" Everyone else began pounding at the shield, nothing effected it.

_It's just another war_

_Just another fmaily torn_

Eggman laughed evily. "Try all you want, but your only chance is gone." He nodded at a count down digital clock next to him. It read 1:59:50 and reducing. He glared at them. "I suggest you go and plan, you have 2 hours until I destroy the Earth. Good Luck without Sonic the Hedgehog." A strong gust of wind lifted them all off their feet and dropped them off the top of the building.

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

They all landed on their feet perfectly. Amy fell to her knees and sobbed. "No! He's gone!" Tails and Knuckled walked over and comforted her. Rouge sighed. "What are we going to do?" Blaze shook her head sadly. "We all saw it, no one had any effect on Eggman's forces except Sonic." "And he's gone..." Siver finished.

Shadow stood up. "No." Everyone looked at him. "I'll do it." Everyone immediately began disagreeing. "Shadow. no. You can't do it alone-" "Stop." He held his hand up and silenced Knuckles. "I'm the closest thing we have to Sonic. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. If possible, I will defeat him. I'll ask my way into the field and try my best to beat him." Amy stood up. "But...no. We won't let you do that alone..."

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero_

_Save me now!_

Tails balled his fists. "Eggman kills my best friend...threatens to destroy the world...I'm fighting him..." Shadow shook his head. "No, I have to at least try." "We all loved Sonic some way or another, we should all fight for him." Amy looked Shadow in the eyes. "What if something bad happens to you?" He looked to the ground. "If this really is the end...It won't matter." Blaze bit her lip. "Guys..."

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

They all looked at her. "We can't all fight at once, what if he takes down all of us at once?" Rouge nodded. "We should all go at different times." Shadow walked away from them. "I'm going first." "Wait!" Tails put a hand up, getting Shadow's attention. "Sonic had a chaos emerald..."

_I've gotta fight today_

_to live another day_

Amy's face brightened. "That means he could've used Chaos Control!" They all looked hopeful again. Shadow turned around and walked away again. "He could've...if he did...He'll be back. I'll hold him off." "But Shad-" "Go find the other Chaos Emeralds!" He shouted to them. "I have one, Sonic has one, Eggman has one, that leaves four more. Go find them!" They all ran away and began searching, except for Amy. She walked over to him. "I told you to-"

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

"Do you really think I'm not going to fight Eggman after what he did to Sonic?" Shadow looked at her with no emotion in his face, and she returned the look with one of her own. "I'm going."He grimly nodded and picked her up bridal style, then jumping up the tall building to Eggman.

...

"Woah..." Sonic pushed himself off the ground. "Where am I?" He stood up. Picking up the chaos emerald next to him on the ground, he studied it and realized he had transported using Chaos Control. A sweat drop formed on his forehead when he saw where he was. Water surrounded the tiny island he was on. Hesitantly he looked around for a way out without touching the water.

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

He gulped. "I need to get out of here." All the sudden, he could feel a faint buzzing in the back of his head. "What's that?" He closed his eyes and suddenly he was no longer on the island. Instead, he was back to the Empire State Building. Only this time, he wasn't in control, someone else was. He realized he was viewing what someone else was seeing.

_I'm not super human_

_My voice will be heard today_

He saw that this person had black and red streaked arms, and in his arms was a very familiar pink hedgehog. "Shadow..." Sonic realized they must have been heading up the building to fight Eggman. "Wonder where everyone else is..."

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

He shut his eyes and he was back to himself. "I have to get back to them!" He scooped up the emerald and yelled, "Chaos Control!" In a flash of light he wasn't on the island anymore.

...

Sonic appeared infront of the Empire State Building. He dropped the chaos emerald and realized Tails standing infront of him holding another emerald. "Sonic!" He dropped his emerald also and hugged the hedgehog. "You're okay!" Sonic hugged him back. "Are you all okay?" Tails held back tears. "Ya, we're all searching for the other chaos emeralds. Shadow and Amy went to hold Eggman back from destroying the world. A look of worry appeared on his face. "I have to help them!" "Sonic wait!" Tails grabbed his arm.

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

"They can handle it for now, what you need to do is help us find the emeralds. Then once we have all of them you can assume your super form." Tails whiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I thought you were dead..." He hugged him once again. Sonic patted his head. "It's alright buddy."

...

Shadow set Amy down beside him. "How are we going to have any effect on these robots?" Amy thought for a moment. She put her hands over her heart. "Think of Sonic..." "What?" She faintly smiled at him. "Think of Sonic." Shadow looked at her like she was crazy. "But-" "Just try it..." She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush wildly. "What was that for?" "Now you should feel like Sonic."

_I need a hero_

_to save me now_

"Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog." Eggman pointed at them from his throne. "Don't you remember that I said only Sonic can beat me?" "Well we're going to do it for him!" Amy took a step forward and yelled at him.

_I need a hero_

Eggman smirked at the two hedgehogs. "We'll see about that." He thrust his arm forward and about a third of the robot army charged at them. Shadow and Amy ran at them and attacked.

_Save me now!_

Amy swung her hammer and hit one of the robots, leaving no effect. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "For Sonic!" She swung it again, sending the robot flying out of sight. She smiled and shouted to Shadow, "It works! Think of Sonic!"

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a second, then opening them again. He clenched his fists and crouched down. He threw his arms out and yelled, "Chaos Blast!". A wave of red energy sweeped at all the robots, causing them to explode.

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero just in time_

"What?" The Doctor sweatdropped and looked around his control panel for something they wouldn't expect. All the while, Shadow and Amy were kicking some serious robot butt.

Amy leaped onto the head of a robot, smashing it in the process, and backflipped over to Shadow. A circle of robots surrounded them. Shadow punched and kicked while Amy swung her hammer.

_Save me just in time..._

_Save my just in time..._

"Aha!" Eggman pressed a big green button. A robot short-circuted and began firing lasers randomly. One hit Shadow in the stomach.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

"Gah!" He stumbled but stood back up again. The same robot ran up to Shadow and smacked him on top of the head, sending him to the ground. "That usually doesn't hurt..." He mumbled. "Shadow!" Amy ran over to the robot standing over the black hedgehog and whamed it, sending it flying.

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_and we're not ready to die_

She knelt down beside him with a worried expression on her face. Shadow opened his eyes wide and yelled. "Behind you!" She whipped around to be face to face with another robot. It grabbed her arm and threw her over the edge of the building. "Amy!" She screamed as she fell out of Shadow's sight.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. He forced himself up to his feet and held his arms out to his sides. "Chaos...Blast!" Red energy forced all the robots surrounding him back.

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

He turned himself around and saw Sonic standing on the edge, holding Amy in his arms. Shadow weakly smiled before running over to them. "Sonic! Amy!" Sonic smiled down at Amy. "I guess I came just when you needed me, huh?" She smiled back and snuggled into his chest.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

Everyone else climbed onto the roof and breathed heavily. "We found all the emeralds." Blaze tossed one over infront of Sonic, followed by some of the others. Shadow held out his emerald to Sonic. "Eggman has the last one...once we all throw these ones over to him, just run over and then you should transform."

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

Sonic nodded and set Amy down. He ran through all the robots and right up to Eggman. "What's up, Eggy?" Eggman's eyes opened wide. "You're alive?"

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

All of Sonic's friends threw an emerald next to Sonic. The doctor hesitated and slightly paniced. "Oh no..." Sonic winked before slowly rising into the air. His fur turned a golden color and power radiated from his body.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero,_

_Save me now!_

Amy smiled and closed her eyes. For five minutes, she heard crashing and explosions, followed by Eggman's screams of horror. When she opened them again, Bits of metal scraps lay all over the roof. Eggman ws no where to be seen, and Sonic walked over to them, smiling.

_I need a hero to save my life,_

_A hero will save me just in time_

He took hold of Amy's hand and grinned at everyone. "Now tell me, how many of you actually thought I was dead?"

_I need a hero..._

_A hero's gonna save me just in time..._


End file.
